Felix Felicis
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Rowena necesita un ingrediente especial, así que le pide ayuda a su mejor amigo, quien no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera. / Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer** : como viene siendo habitual, nada del Potterverso me pertenece. De ser así, muchas cosas cambiaría.

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Generación** : Fundadores.

 **Poción** : Felix Felicis

* * *

 **Felix Felicis**

* * *

—¡Vamos, Ronan! —exclamó Rowena, apretando el paso en aquella colina empinada—. Ya queda menos.

Llevaban más de dos horas subiendo y aún quedaba un buen trecho. El muchacho se posó en un árbol para tomar aliento, ya que su amiga no parecía aminorar la marcha.

—Sigo sin comprender... para qué estamos yendo hasta aquí —dijo con la voz entrecortada, sujetándose un costado.

—Necesito algunos ingredientes para la pócima medicinal para vuestro padre. Hay algunos difíciles de adquirir, por lo que mejor conseguirlos nosotros mismos.

Ronan seguía sin entender.

—¿Y era necesario mi presencia? Porque, de haberlo sabido, hubiésemos venido en mi corcel.

Rowena hizo una pausa por su amigo y comenzó a arrancar hierbas. Abrió su alforja y metió todas las que pudo.

—¿Hemos estado caminando todo este rato para que cojas hierbajos que, por cierto, hay por todo el camino? —se quejó Ronan.

—No exactamente. —Miró al chico, que la observaba sin comprender nada. Se dio media vuelta y señaló algo que había a lo lejos—. ¿Veis la cueva de ahí? Pues es donde habita el dragón del que necesito tres escamas...

—Esperad... ¡¿qué?! —exclamó, sorprendido, mas Rowena le agarró de la manga de su camisa cuando se disponía a irse por el lado contrario.

—¿Os achantáis ahora, _milord_? —le dijo con cierto sarcasmo—. Si os sirve de consuelo, aún no es adulto.

—Rowena, no estamos hablando de una simple lagartija. ¡Si me acerco a esa cosa, me asará cual pollo!

—Está bien —le dijo, soltándole—. En ese caso, llamaré a alguien más fuerte y valiente que vos.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —resopló, entre dientes—. Sabéis que por vos haría cualquier cosa, mi adorada Rowena —comenta, acercándose a ella lentamente—. Y si he de morir, que sea dignamente. Así que, ya que desconozco mi suerte, desearía el beso de una bella damisela para que me la dé.

Rowena le esquivó y se apartó de él.

—Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso. —De su alforja sacó una botella del tamaño de su pulgar y se lo entregó a su amigo.

—¿Y esto qué diantres es?

— _Felix_ _felicis_ , o como yo lo llamo, suerte líquida. Sirve para conseguir cualquier propósito.

—¿Cualquier propósito? —preguntó el chico, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así es —prosiguió Rowena, ignorando el tono de su mejor amigo—. Mas no os preocupeis, pues yo entretendré al dragón mientras vos le extraeis las escamas.

—¿Y después podré obtener mi... recompensa?

—No os emocionéis, _milord_. Los efectos solo duran una hora.

—Tened presente, señorita McLeod, que muy pronto conseguiré mi propósito.

Rowena bufó y dio media vuelta, siguiendo el camino hacia la cueva.

—Seguid soñando, señor Ravenclaw. Seguid soñando.

* * *

 _ **NDA**_ _: Pues esto es lo que me ha salido._

 _Creo que se ve claramente la presencia de la poción que me tocó. Aunque no le he dado tanta relevancia como se pedía, sí que tiene importancia en el fic, porque sin ella, no hubiesen podido seguir adelante. xD_

 _Bueno, Ronan es un personaje que creé hace mucho tiempo, como tres años, y que, en fin, creo que sobra decir quién es, ¿no? XD Yo siempre he sido fiel al hecho de que Rowena heredó el apellido Ravenclaw de su (por desgracia difunto) esposo, y jamás entenderé por qué Jotaká nunca le mencionó._

 _No sé si pasaré de ronda o no, pero bueno, cuando leí que me había tocado la época de los fundadores, tenía que meter sí o sí a Ronan y Rowena. Tenía pensado hacer algo muy distinto pero, por irónico que resulte, veía a mi propio OC muy OoC. XDDD_

 _Por cierto, la época en la que está ambientado es en la adolescencia de Rowena, poco antes de mi fic "El maestro", en donde ya usé a estos personajes. (Espacio publicitario patrocinado por «Calcetines El elfo doméstico». Los más calentitos del mundo mágico. Ahora, por la compra de tan solo dos pares, un elfo será liberado. Y todo por el módico precio de 4 galeones. ¡Una verdadera ganga! ¿A qué esperas a comprar tus calcetines?)_

 _En fin, no me enrollo más. Espero que al menos os haya gustado el drabble._

 _Un saludo y hasta la próxima._

 _Miss Lefroy Fraser_


End file.
